


[Filk] I can feel sadness

by Akaihyou, Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotions, Filk, Loss, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Red Room (Marvel), Sadness, Self-Discovery, basically Natasha learns she can feel emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Natasha been through a lot. After the Red Room, the assassinations, her ledger... after everything, she learns to feel emotions and live her life freely.A filk set to the tune of "I Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind" (just Moritz's lines) from Spring Awakening.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Filk] I can feel sadness

Length: 3:10

Size: 16.01 MB

[Link to download wav file!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/omaligtdpufmtao/dont_do_sadness_filk.wav/file)

This filk was written by [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/works) and performed by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/works).

** I can feel sadness **

It’d be nice for me to go and live my life.

Just living without fear,

not feeling numb inside.

I am running running away from you.

I go.

Hate thriving on this underside

and hating what I do.

I never

lose but it’s a little hard to win.

Like once I kill again,

feels like I’ve lost again

With the taste of dust,

in my mouth all day.

But no way to know,

like sadness,

I just drift away.

I don’t know.

Can I feel sadness?

Think maybe a little bit

Do I want it in my life?

Do I want any part of it?

Can I feel sadness?

Wait I’m losing time

looking back on it all.

Give me back my mind

I can do sadness.

I feel it.

I feel all of it.

I do care.

But maybe,

I can do the things i wanna do. 

Find it deep in me

and I can show and prove

I’m more than I was.

Yeah I feel emotions. 

Can’t you see?

I let them set me free.

I mourn the ones I’ve lost.

I don’t know.

Can I feel sadness?

Think maybe a little bit

Do I want it in my life?

Do I want any part of it?

Can I feel sadness?

Wait I’m losing time

looking back on it all.

Give me back my mind

I can do sadness.

I feel it.

I feel all of it.

I do care.


End file.
